


Buns and Ovens

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Announcements, Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, Happy John, Happy Sherlock, Implied Mpreg, Laughter, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Pregnant Sherlock, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Texting, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After getting some news from the Doctor about one of his tests, Sherlock is not sure what they meant and asks his husband to help him out but it may be more than just figuring it out for why Sherlock's not sure.





	

 

“Well the Doctor told me something but it was in a way that I was not sure what he meant by it. Made me even take another urine test to make sure.” Sherlock said to his husband, John, was he was looking on his cell phone while sitting at his desk. Sherlock was at the Doctors earlier that day because he been not feeling well for the past week and could not figure it out. Even when the Doctor told him the result of why this has been going on, Sherlock felt like something was wrong and was misdiagnosed. He was going to ask John, just to make sure. It was more fear than any thing.

“What did he exactly say?” John asked.

“He used the words “bun” and “oven”. I know what it means but it is just not making sense.” Sherlock replied, still looking at the screen of his phone. Sherlock was not technically lying. He knew what it means but what not sure why a Doctor use those words in general. But yet..Sherlock hoped that it was not true. For their sake. John's eyes widened. John _knew_ that there was a possibility of a man being able to have a child and give birth to one but...he never realized that his own husband could possibly be able to it. He felt like Sherlock was nervous about something and knew it was true but trying to hide something. John knows that he needs to try to be delicate about this as much as possible. John gulped before he spoke again.

“Sherlock...you know that some males might be able to or can become pregnant, right.?” John asked.

“Yes, John. Of course, I do.” Sherlock answered. John took a breath.

“Honey, think about it. The Doctor did make you take an other urine test, don't forget.” John told him.

“John, I know that it is a term for that but...wait...” Sherlock said then suddenly looked up from his phone with a surprised look on his face. He looked over at John.

“Does that mean...I really _am_ pregnant.” Sherlock asked, feeling shocked.

“Yes, darling. We are really having a baby. The tests were not false.” John said. Sherlock turned his head forward again but looked down at the ground (and his stomach). Sherlock suddenly was scared, worried about both the baby and John.

“Do you want a child, John?” Sherlock asked. Sherlock suddenly felt someone behind him and arms wrapping around him.

“Yes, very much.” John answered. Sherlock felt a bit better but still...he still was worried. He began to shake a bit.

“Sherlock?” John asked right before Sherlock began to cry.

“I do not know if I can be a good Mother.” Sherlock told him. John comforted his husband.

“We can red books, takes classes, get some advice...every thing will be fine, sweetheart. But...do _you_ want a child?” John told and then asked his husband. To John's surprise, Sherlock _did_ want a child as much as he did but because Sherlock knew that the way he was...he would be an unfit parent and the last thing he wants is fail not only John but his own child. _Their_ child. Sherlock started to feel sick to his stomach. John quickly calmed down his husband.

“Sherlock, every thing _will_ be fine. There is nothing to worry about. You will be a wonderful parent. And do not forget that you have me. I know a lot about children, including newborns and babies. We will get through this and will overcome any obstacles that may come our way and make sure that we get the right help and care while you're pregnant.” John explained to his hubby. Sherlock sniffled. He looked up at John.

I am so scared, John. I never expected to ever have a child, let alone actually being able to conceive and give birth to one. It is just a lot to take in at once but I do want this child.” Sherlock explained to John.

I understand but do not stress yourself out, please. That's definitely one thing you do not want to do right now, especially when you are pregnant.” John said back to him. Sherlock took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes of being comforting and calmed down, Sherlock felt better but still...he felt like something could go wrong. But for right now, John was right. He should not stress out so much and they will do everything to ensure that the pregnancy and birth will go along smoothly. As for raising the child, Sherlock will have to see about that but he knows John will be an amazing father.

“Thanks, Love. I know that every thing will be fine. I just need to process this.” Sherlock piped up then smiled. John smiled.

“You are welcome, darling. I am very excited and I finally happy that I have the family that I always wanted.” John told him. That made Sherlock's heart happy to know that John was happy about this. John once told him whether they did not have children or not, he was happy, regardless but deep inside, Sherlock knew that John wanted to a child. They even once talked about adoption, which both of them were planning to do and maybe in the future, they may even still do that. But as of right now, both of them want to focus on the one Sherlock is carrying and see how that goes before they have more.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, Sherlock.” John said back. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed his husband's lips for several seconds. After they stopped, John helped his husband up from the desk then took him into his arms (as much as he could).

“I am also very excited about the baby, John. I am sorry if seems like I am not but I truly am.” Sherlock told him.

“I understand! It is alright to worry but I just want to make sure that you and the baby do not get sick over it or any thing. We will be fine. Do not worry about and I am going to keep saying it to reassure because it is the truth.” John replied.

“Good. Because I am probably going to need you to say it at least a dozen more times before I realize it.” Sherlock said.

:Or maybe because you love my voice?” John asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Sherlock giggled.

“And _that_ , too.” Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. John grinned then kissed Sherlock once again. After they stopped kissing once again, Sherlock and John held hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“You know how to make me feel better and are the best husband any one could ever have.” Sherlock told him.

“And you, too. Though, sometimes you can be a pain in the arse.” John said back. Sherlock chuckled.

“Oh, really, now? And this is coming from the man who has so much sass that he could fill enough to choke at least a donkey.” Sherlock said back.

“Honey, we have talked about this. Please, do not bring up Anderson during moments like this.” John playfully said to him. Sherlock could not contain it. He began to laugh and so did John. After a minutes, they looked into each others' eyes, with huge smiles on their faces.

“God, I am so glad that you're mine.” Sherlock said.

“And I'm glad that _you_ are mine, too.” John said back. They let go of each others' hands and then John placed one of his hands on Sherlock's stomach.

“I can not wait to meet you and hold you in my arms. Daddy is happy that you are here, too. Very happy.” John said as he teared up a bit. Sherlock teared a bit as well and held John's hand in place and thought to himself.

 

“ _I can not wait to meet you either, my child. **Our** child.”_

 

__

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
